Hebi No Musume
by Kisara White
Summary: Haruno Sakura has never known her parents. She was always the freak, the one always made fun of for her golden eyes and pink hair. However, as soon as she graduates the Ninja Academy, things start to change and fast, including who she really is...…
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Hebi No Musume

SUMMARY: Haruno Sakura has never known her parents. She was always the freak, the one always made fun of for her golden eyes and pink hair. However, as soon as she graduates the Ninja Academy, things start to change and fast, including who she _really is_...

* * *

Sakura watched with her golden eyes as children ran happily toward their parents. She hissed and turned sharply from the sight. Her pink hair fluttered in the wind as she stalked away. Sakura, as she walked away, could hear hateful whispers from children and adults alike. She didn't know why and it hardened her heart almost to the point where she could kill and not feel anything.

She walked out of the Academy and started walking through the streets, her eyes glinting hatefully. She then paused and looked up to see Hokage Tower. The Third, as she liked to call him despite his protests, had told her that her parents had died in battle and she always tried to imagine them. She briefly wondered if they would think she was a freak too but shook away the horrible thought. Instead, she thought of her upcoming graduation with a hard look in her eyes. She smirked, her lips widening over her sharp teeth.

* * *

A few months later, Sakura walked out with a black forehead protector. She immediately went to the nearest ninja store. Sakura looked at each of the shelves and immediately found what she wanted. Sakura dumped them onto the front desk. The cashier immediately sneered at her but gave her what she wanted. Sakura had always been better than most orphans, another student named Naruto being one, and always got a lower price than others. She sneered back and left quickly. Sakura jumped onto the nearest rooftop and started ninja-hopping across the roofs, a trick she learned by reading in the library. Sakura landed in front of a scruffy apartment and searched for a certain door. She then walked over and fished out a key from her pocket. Entering, she threw her bag onto the ground and locked the door.

She sighed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and examined her features. Pink hair, molten golden eyes, and pale skin greeted her. Sakura had always been a pale child and the strangest. Sakura growled and tugged at her hair, snarling," Why am I always the freak?!"

In frustration, she screamed and smashed her hand in the mirror. She hissed like a snake but slowly relaxed. Sakura eyed her bleeding hand with disdain and glanced at the now cracked mirror. She scoffed and started to rip out pieces of the broken mirror, into the trashcan. She then slowly washed her hand, watching the blood drip out with fascination. She then stopped the water and bandaged her hand. She sighed and suddenly smiled. "I won't be the freak anymore… No, I will become strong… Heh."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura's golden eyes narrowed as Iruka called out teams. Then he called out her name. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke…!"

Sakura hissed and tightened her fist. She hated them most out of everyone. One was a prankster with no talent and another was a so-called prodigy with a stick up his ass. Her eyes gleamed with anger but then she calmed herself as she thought inwardly, 'I can still fix this… Hm, the Uzumaki has large reserves of chakra at least and he is easy to lead around… The Uchiha has a fair amount of chakra, not as much as Uzumaki but manageable. He is smart and has high scores in Ninjutsu. I can just use his arrogance against him… Now, about the sensei…'

Sakura glanced at the two boys who were arguing with Iruka. In the end, he merely shut them up with a loud yell. Her lips twitched. 'Very manageable indeed.'

* * *

Sakura faced her new teacher. He seemed like the eccentric type and had introduced himself as Kakashi. He barely gave any information about himself and merely turned the table to Naruto. Sakura frowned and made a memo to search up about him. She was barely listening when he said, "Now, Pinky. Your turn."

Sakura frowned and said quietly, "My name is Sakura. I like training and snakes. I-"

Sakura could see Kakashi shudder at that and the part of his face exposed, pale ever so slightly. " –hate arrogance and idiotic people. My hobbies are experimenting with jutsu. My dream is to find all the jutsu in the world and… never mind."

Kakashi watched her closely and as she spoke, he thought, 'She's so much like _him _that it's just frightening. Her eyes, skins, body expressions, mannerisms… all of it.'

He then cleared his throat and said, "Now… We have matters to talk of and that is your test."

Immediately Naruto leapt up and yelled, "TEST?! BUT WE ALREADY PASSED OUR ACADEMY _ACK_-!"

Sasuke had bopped his fist onto Naruto's head, hitting him down. "Shut up Dope." He grunted.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and then continued. "Meet me in Training Ground 7 and don't eat breakfast…! Ja ne!"

He poof'ed off much to his newest team's annoyance. Sasuke and Naruto got up to leave when Sakura barked, "Where do you think you two are going…? We need to prepare."

Sasuke turned and glowered. "Prepare…? With you?" he sneered.

Sakura smirked, "Are you getting hard of hearing Uchiha…? Of course me. We need to do this as a team. If you don't cooperate, I will make sure that you will be having some difficulty becoming even a _chunin._"

Sasuke's lip curled. "Is that a threat…?"

"Oh, but I don't make threats. I make _promises._"

Sasuke shivered but cursed himself when he saw her smug face. Sasuke grunted his agreement while Naruto, after seeing that show of power, merely agreed. Sakura then sat them down and they spoke of battle tactics and laid out traps in the Training Ground. Sakura was now seen as team leader, willingly or otherwise.

* * *

The next day, Sakura munched on a protein bar, ignoring her teacher's demand. She swallowed the dry substance and looked at her clock. It was now 8: 30. She sighed and leapt up from her seat. She dressed in a kimono type dress with black shorts underneath, the red and black bringing out her golden eyes. She made sure that the mesh armor she had underneath was on her comfortably. She slipped on her clods and made sure she had all of her weapons, especially her katanna. She took it out and hummed at the edge. She smiled and seathed it with a _ching_!

Sakura then strode out, confident and bolder than ever.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Sakura who merely bared her teeth. "You're late." He hissed.

"You should expect that. Here, both of you."

She threw them both a protein bar. Naruto caught his after fumbling around. "Eh…? But Kakashi-sensei said not to!"

"And…? Who cares…? And stick to the plan no matter what Kakashi throws at us. Any hesitation and I'll murder you."

They shivered just as Kakashi appeared. He gave a smile as his students glowered darkly at him. He then said, "Maa, maa, there was a black cat in my way and I had to-"

"Get on with the crap."

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha. 'Hm… I was expecting an outburst like that from Naruto or…'

His gaze landed on the girl of the team and was shocked to see her outfit was just like _him_ when that traitor graduated the Academy. The color was different albeit but otherwise was exactly the same. She merely looked at him confused, her golden eyes shimmering.

He forced himself to look away and cleared his throat. "Now. For our test… You have to get these two bells away from me. The person who doesn't will get tied up to a stump and will go hungry as well as goes back to the Academy."

Instead of yelling and freaking out like he expected, they were all calm. He frowned, confused when he saw Sakura's hand moving slightly. He looked closer to see Sakura making hand signals.

_Stay calm. Don't act. Follow plan._

Kakashi then realized, she was the true leader. No matter how much the Council said that Sasuke was a born prodigy, fit to lead or Naruto, the next powerhouse with his charisma, it was Sakura. No matter what anyone else said, she would always be leading them if her leadership now was any sign. He stole a glance at her again. She merely smiled and they waited for him to say 'Start'.

Kakashi then called out, "Begin!"

And they all dispersed.

* * *

Sakura frowned as she saw Naruto's clones disappear. They had Naruto send out his clones in order to test their sensei's defense and offense. Sakura sighed and knew she would have to step in. Sakura motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to back her up if necessary. She leapt down and glanced at Kakashi who's one eye widened. She drew her kataana. She slid into a stance, smooth and languid like a snake, and struck. Kakashi had a hard time dodging her fluid movements for just like a snake, she twisted and snapped at every possible angle. Also, he just found out that she had paralyzing poison on the blade. Ah well, sucks for him. She got more and more cuts on him until finally he was downed by the poison. Sakura knelt by him and snatched the bells while taking out his Icha Icha book. He cracked open an eye as she tucked the book underneath her mesh shirt.

She smirked. "I will be taking this hostage. Have fun."

He started to cry anime tears as she walked away, book hostage.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura glanced at Naruto as he argued with their client. 'Maybe he is not so useless after all…' Sakura mused, recalling how Naruto got them a C-rank. She recalled it quite perfectly…

'_Old man! Give us a C-rank! I'm tired of these missions! I'm a ninja, not that crack-ass prankster!' he whined._

_The Hokage merely stared at them and Sakura sighed, looking at Naruto who was pouting. Finally after musing at Naruto's declaration, he said, "Very well! I will give you a C-rank…! Tazuna, please come in!'_

_And that was how they met Tazuna._

Sakura sighed and took the time to pull out a scroll. It was a summoning jutsu she had found in the forest when she was a child in an abandoned area. She had yet to find out what it summoned but Sakura was eager to find out. However, this would be her secret weapon…

Suddenly she tensed as they passed a puddle, her golden eyes widening ever so slightly. Sakura pulled out her katanna and raced toward the puddle, intent on death. The puddle rose to reveal two men, a demonic look to them.

Sakura arced her sword toward the nearest one and blood flew as her sword struck true. Sakura back-flipped on the falling man and toward the alive one. Sakura merely bopped him on the head, knocking him out.

Sakura landed gently on the ground just as the two bodies fell. Sakura smirked as she thought, 'Finis…!'

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna stared at her in shock. She merely wiped the blood off her sword and drawled, "Don't lower me to your standards…"

Tazuna collapsed in disbelief and said loudly, "Whew!"

Kakashi eyed her carefully, her golden eyes smoldering with bloodlust, not unlike her father's. Her kimono type outfit fluttered in the wind as she walked, blood dripping from her face. Sakura once again pulled out her scroll as she walked past her team. Kakashi sighed and then turned to Tazuna. "Explain."

It had turned out that Tazuna had lied to them about the rank of the missions and the situation. He had explained that a business man named Gato had taken over Waves, destroying and mangling the area, so much so that even the local lords were poorer than beggars.

The team had agreed to carry on and they continued. Then things started to go wrong. They had met with Zabuza of the Bloody Mist and a huge battle between Kakashi and him. It was brutal and destructive beyond words.

Finally the battle ended with Zabuza dying at the hands of a young Hunter Ninja. Or so they thought. It had turned out that Zabuza was actually alive and well at the hands of the young boy.

Sakura watched Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna gasp in shock as Kakashi explained to them. Kakashi then glanced at her. "You knew didn't you…?"

"Of course I did but I thought the best course of action would be to step aside."

"… Well then… Now, for training!" Kakashi chirped, his mood taking a total U-turn.

Kakashi somehow procured a pair of crutches and led them outside. Sakura followed warily, keeping a hand on her katanna. She had learned the hard way to _never _let your guard down.

Kakashi paused at the bottom of an especially large tree and said with his regular drama, "We are going to _tree-climb_…!"

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. (random rolling dust bunny…)_

Finally Naruto broke the awkward silence. "How is that gonna help?! We climb trees all the time!"

Kakashi's eyes suddenly got an evil look, "Ah, but we're not climbing with our hands…! We're climbing with our feet…!"

_Chirp. Chirp. Chirp. (random rolling dust bunny…)_

"… I think Kakashi-sensei lost it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi sweat dropped and said, "Tell you what… Let me show you."

And with that he climbed up the tree. _With no hands. _All of the genin stared at him with astonishment, some hiding it better than most. Kakashi grinned and said, "Alrighty then… Concentrate your chakra and go…!"

Sasuke and Naruto just rushed in, slamming their feet against the tree bark. Sasuke used too much chakra and was repelled off while Naruto used too little and just fell. Sakura however, merely looked at the tree bark, feeling parts of the bark with her chakra. She prodded it for a while and finally started to climb.

Sakura made it all the way to the top before she decided to tree-jump. Something she had seen chunin and jonin do. Sakura jumped from tree limb to tree limb, her feet landing without a sound. Sakura smirked, her golden eyes full of pride.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked up at her with a worried look. 'She's progressing too quickly. She's too much like her father… The Council might order to put her down if they get wind of this…'

Sakura glanced at Kakashi who was staring at her with a look she had seen in many other adult's eyes. Fear. Sakura snarled and glowered at him till he looked away. Sakura huffed and sat down just as Naruto started to scream on how he couldn't find her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura walked on the bridge behind her sensei with Sasuke trailing behind her. They had left Naruto behind because the fool had wasted all his chakra. Sakura snorted when she thought of the blonde idiot. He depleted all of his chakra trying and succeeding (she admitted grudgingly) the tree climbing exercise. However in the end, he now had to rest and sleep in.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation. Suddenly she whirled around, taking out her katanna to block a sebon. Her molten golden eyes flashed in anger as she hissed, "Come out!"

Suddenly in front of her were two people. One wore a mask that was obviously the Hunter nin and the other was Zabuza who was smirking. Sakura tensed as she narrowed her eyes, obviously assessing their strength and weaknesses.

Sakura frowned when she noticed both concealed every weakness they could possibly have while showing off their strength which was undoubtedly greater than theirs. Sakura slid into a smooth fighting stance when she saw Sasuke move. Sakura went to warn him but he ran towards Haku who dashed back while preparing a volley of sebon.

Sakura cursed and chased after the two when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a huge sword rushing out to meet her.

_CHING!_

Two swords faced opposition from each other, both trying to bypass the other. Sakura grunted as Zabuza snickered. "My, my, you are stronger than others I faced. Hm, but you, you look familiar. Have we met girl…?"

"If we had, I would not have gotten away."

"True girl, what is your name so I can spread the name of the one who could face my sword head on when you die."

Sakura smirked, her eyes finally assessing a weak point. "I'm not going to die."

"Really now..?"

"Really." Suddenly Sakura disengaged only to try and plunge her sword on what she presumed was his stronger arm. Zabuza just as quickly disengaged from her and snarled at her, raising his large sword to chop off her head.

Sakura stared at what was impending doom when it was blocked by a kunai. Sakura looked at the direction of where the kunai led to an arm of which led to Kakashi. Kakashi gave her a smile and said, "Run along now Sakura. Sounds like Sasuke needs your help."

Sakura bristled but ran toward where there was a group of ice mirrors where Sasuke's screams were heard. She sighed and then smirked. "Ah, Sasuke. I am never going to let you live this down…"

Sasuke groaned in pain as another sebon pierced him. Another volley raced for his neck when a flash of metal swiftly cut through the flimsy wood. Sasuke looked up to see the smirking pale face of Sakura. Sakura gave a feral grin as she scoffed, "Che, Uchiha. Can't even hold your own huh…?"

Sasuke snarled and moved to get up but winced as he felt the sebon dig even deeper into his skin with all his movements. Sakura snorted and held her sword in front of her. "Get back idiot."

Sasuke grudgingly moved back and Sakura gripped her sword with two hands. Suddenly both Sakura and the boy disappeared, their movements nothing but blurs to the naked eye. Sasuke watched stunned as he watched metal fight against sharpened wood, splinters and the smell of blood everywhere.

Finally they both came at a stop and the masked boy looked at Sakura. "You are strong." He acknowledged.

"You are as well."

The boy then started to take off his mask. "It is unhonorable to face you while wearing a mask. You are the first opponent after all who has not succumbed to my ice technique."

Sakura slightly bowed. "I'm honored."

"Make no mistake, I will kill you."

"Humph. I would like to see you try."

The boy's mask fell to the ground with a clatter and black eyes stared back at her. "My name is Haku. Yours…?"

"Sakura."

"Then let us begin our true fight."

Haku suddenly slammed his foot three times against the icey floor and made multiple handsigns with one hand. Sakura paused, her eyes glinting with curiousity. As ice needles formed from the floor, Sakura mused, 'I must learn how to do that.'

Sakura jumped to the ceiling of the ice mirror prison, effectively dodging the needles. However, the needles flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke growled as he fished out a kunai when a blur of orange and yellow came in front of him. The needles were stopped by another kunai.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto. "Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja is here, Naruto Uzumaki!"

All the other people sweatdropped and looked as Naruto's teeth shined. Sakura groaned and lifted her katanna. "Naruto, get the hell out of my way and just protect the idiot Uchiha."

Naruto slumped over, a gloom cloud forming over him. Sakura sighed before rushing back into battle with Haku.

Sakura and Haku both fought each other at a standstill as Haku raced from one mirror to another, throwing volleys of wooden and ice sebon toward Sakura's vital spots. Sakura however blocked herself by slicing and dicing all Haku had to throw at her. However, Sakura was soon slowing down and some sebon met its mark. Sakura groaned silently as another needle met its mark.

'I have to finish this soon…' Sakura thought silently. 'I can't hold out any longer. Let's see… where is Haku's weak spot…'

Sakura's snake like eyes watched as Haku raced out of the mirror when she saw it. He was slowing down. Sakura gave a feral smirk and raced with a speed she never knew she had and plunged.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Since you guys reviewed, I'm going to add a filler chapter on Orochimaru's side!

* * *

A pale man sat in a throne-like chair as another silver headed man talked about what was going on inside each of the Hidden Villages and what could be used to their advantage. Suddenly the pale man raised his hand.

"Orochimaru-sama…?"

"That is enough for today Kabuto. I wish to be alone."

"… Of course Orochimaru-sama."

The door shut close, leaving Orochimaru in total darkness. He tilted his head to look at the ceiling as memories started to overtake him. The memories that hurt and rip and tear and just fucking kill him _so damm much…!_

* * *

"_Orochimaru, what the heck are you doing..?"_

"_Nothing Manami."_

"_Nothin__g my ass."_

"_Now, now Manami, don't be so hasty."_

"_Get the heck over here Orochimaru before I smack you."_

"_You know it's not going to hurt."_

"… _Orochimaru, I'm a freakin' pregnant woman. I can do just about anything…!"_

"_Does that anything involve cooking…?"_

"_OROCHIMARU! YOU ASS!"_

_Orochimaru laughed before disappearing and reappearing behind her. He easily picked her up and placed her on a seat that was nearby. "Manami, it's not good for you to be on your feet. The doctor said-"_

"_I know, I know, it's just that I'm so impatient for our little baby girl to come that I just can't help myself…!"_

"_Yes, I know. What do you want to name her Manami…?"_

"_How about Sakura…?"_

"_Wonderful."_

* * *

Orochimaru growled in frustration and covered his snake-like eyes with his hand. Manami. He remembered her so clearly. So very clearly. She had beautiful pink hair with the prettiest brown orbs. He remembered meeting her in a civilian village in Ame on a recon mission. She was a feisty woman but kind, especially when she hid him from searching Ame ninja. So, there in the dark gloomy area of the Rain Country, he fell in love and she with him.

Soon after, he stole her away in the dead of night and went straight to the Hokage and asked him to let Manami into the village.

He accepted.

And so, Manami was now a Leaf Villager.

Of course, it was not without some hardships but they made it through and eventually with Orochimaru's prodding, they married and she became pregnant a year after their marriage. Then the dark storm clouds came, ready to ruin and destroy all Orochimaru held dear.

Danzo.

Danzo had come with an offer and that offer was, Orochimaru was to be his spy and Danzo would not harm Manami. Of course, Orochimaru accepted at once, especially at the threat of his pregnant wife. Orochimaru worked hard, unwilling for his wife to get harmed. Then Manami went into her last trimester, only two weeks from birth.

Danzo went back on his promises.

* * *

_Pounding feet hit the rooftops as he searched for that weaking chakra signature. Then he felt it, a flickering chakra, almost about to go out._

_He jumped down and destroyed any and every obstacle in his way. He flickered to the side of the chakra signature and golden eyes stared down at her._

_Manami._

_She lay limply on a bed, her legs covered with blood and gore, obviously from her struggle to give birth. Her poor face was covered in cuts and bruises, obviously not enough to hurt their child but enough for it to hurt. He knelt by her side as she looked up at him, ever so weakly._

"_Oro-Orochi…"_

"_Shh, shh… Be quiet; let me take you to the hospital…!" Orochimaru shushed as he picked her up gently._

"_Sa-Sakura…"_

_Orochimaru turned and looked for their child but then he saw a small baby, obviously dead. Orochimaru looked away, his heart unable to take it. Orochimaru picked up the child (his child) when he noticed something._

_Paper bombs._

_Suddenly all the bombs exploded and Orochimaru jumped out of the way with Manami, covering her. The bombs finally all exploded and he checked on Manami._

_Her lifeless orbs stared back at him, blood trickling down her face and legs. He stared at her and then his child and cried for the second and last time in his life._

_Then came a noise behind him. "I warned you."_

_Orochimaru's blood-thirsty eyes looked behind him to see Danzo. "You fucking bastard…! You took away my family…!"_

"_A ninja with ties make them weak."_

"_YOU TOOK THEM AWAY…!" Orochimaru snarled. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS AND I'LL DESTROY THIS PLACE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO…!"_

* * *

That was the last time Orochimaru was ever seen in Konoha again. Soon after, Konoha ninja went missing especially ROOT for experimentation. Later on, Orochimaru was seen in the Akatsuki and it was rumored that he was looking for eternal life.

That was wrong.

What he was looking for was the key to bringing back the dead.

Orochimaru stood up and walked slowly to a wall, making a handsign. The wall disappeared and he entered.

In the room was a body of a fragile woman with cherry blossom hair and the body of a baby. He gently touched her skin and looked at the baby. "Soon Manami, Sakura. Soon."

* * *

And that's a wrap...! So please review..!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura stared coldly at the limp bleeding body in front of her. "Looks like you were no match for me."

"N-No, I w-was not…" Haku said, his mouth dribbling out blood.

Sakura looked at him one more time before sheathing her sword. "Your master is going to die you know. Are you just going to lay down there and let it happen..?"

Haku's eyes widened at her implications and he gave a bloody smile as he made a hand sign. "T-Thank you."

Sakura watched as Haku disappeared in a blast of smoke and she allowed the swords still placed in her hand to drop. "Goodbye Haku."

The battle was over. Zabuza had given up and had thrown himself to the dogs of Gato. Haku was killed at the hands of Kakashi. Sakura herself had defeated her first enemy. It was all done and over with. Now, all that was left was to bury the dead.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi stood in front of the graves of Haku and Zabuza. She wore no expression on her face unlike Naruto was obviously showing grief and Sasuke was staring with a somber face. Then Naruto said quietly, "Haku gave his life up for Zabuza. Is that what ninja are supposed to be..?"

"Well yes. Not many of us like it that much but-"

"If you can't accept it, cut a line through your headband and leave."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all stared at the female who was now looking a bit annoyed. "It's the Way of every ninja. If you can't accept it, leave. Why do you think there are so many missing-nins..? It won't matter to Konoha if a few genin go missing."

"Well it would matter." Sasuke intercepted. "I'm the last Uchiha and Naruto is as close to the Hokage as a grandson."

"Hm, you're right, you can't be afforded to let go of. They would just send ANBU to kill you off and just take your Sharingan and implant it into another person. As for Naruto, he's not _really_ part of the Hokage's family but since he's so close to the Hokage, we can't let any information past, now can we..?" She said, her golden eyes showing a dark evil glint.

'_Humph, let's see how you fare Uchiha, Uzumaki. I want to see what goes under your skin…' _She thought, her lips curving up into a smirk, '_If you're so easy to get to, it won't be fun now will it..? Let's see how mentally strong you really are…'_

Sasuke hissed evilly, "I'm the last Uchiha..! You can't just kill me off…!"

'_Bingo. Hm, he's collateral if he lets words get to him. Hm, he'll hold us back with his 'Higher that thou' attitude… Now, how will Naruto react..?'_

"W-Well, I won't become a missing-nin _and_ I'll change the Ninja Way..!"

'_Humph, well he's horrible at ninja basics and he's a dumbass but he'll be useful in later in the game. He's not like the Uchiha, the Uzumaki is already used to harsh words and actions. Humph, guess I'll just have to push the Uchiha's buttons then.'_

"Fine," Sakura said, not missing a beat. "Go change the Ninja Way that even the First Hokage, the one who was most vying for peace, followed. I'll wait for that day because it won't be anytime soon."

She then glanced at the grave and saw Zabuza's sword. Her eyes glinted for a moment before she turned and strode back towards Tazuna's house, ready to pack to go home.

The road back was uneventful apart from Sasuke's one-sided arguments with Sakura whom she always won and the arguments Naruto started with Sasuke. Kakashi shook his head, their teamwork was now non-existant.

Then as they walked towards Hokage Tower, he noticed a Chunin Exam flyer and his onyx black eye glinted eerily. '_Perfect.'_

* * *

_**A Few Days Later…**_

* * *

Sakura sat down on a rock, her golden eyes watching the skies peacefully. She gave a rare smile, content and happy for once. Suddenly she drawled lazily, "Come on out. I can feel your blood lust from here."

It was silent for a moment and finally a few feet away from her, a young red-headed boy came out, his jade eyes gleaming with blood lust. Sakura looked him over and smirked.

"What is your name..?" came a low gravelly voice.

"It is common courtosy to give your own name first before asking anothers."

"...My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"My name is Sakura. Let's get along shall we..?" she said, tilting her head, her golden eyes gleaming eerily.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura quietly strode to where Team Seven's meeting spot for today was, her mind carefully keeping track of the boy, "Gaara" her mind helpfully supplied, was. After all, she thought amused, she couldn't afford to die just yet.

Finally she could see orange and she quickly teleported to a tree right above them as Gaara quickly followed. She appeared in a branch slightly above her emo male teammate Sasuke as he watched Naruto below with a couple of kids facing Suna ninja. Sakura watched amusedly as she thought, '_Humph, the Village overestimate the Uchiha and underestimate the Uzumaki. How **disgusting**.'_

* * *

The teen with the catsuit growled as he stared at the brat in front of him, his face twisting with a sneer. "You little shit..! That hurt..!" He was then quick to grasp the boy in a firm grip, his hand tightening on the child's shirt.

"Konohamaru..!" Naruto cried, his face darkening.

The dusty blonde haired girl sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "Don't. We'll get in trouble later."

"Hey FATASS..! Let go of him..!" Naruto raged but not moving from his spot.

The teen merely scanned his headband and smirked. '_So.. this one is a Leaf nin..'_

"Aw come on Temari. Let's play a little bit before Gaara comes."

Finally Naruto had enough and he charged, his fury evident. The teen suddenly narrowed his eyes as he twisted his fingers. Naruto who was running at full speed suddenly tripped and fell face forward as the Suna ninja chuckled. "Ah, Leaf genin are **_weak_**."

* * *

Sakura watched with narrowed eyes, her golden orbs studying the teen carefully while keeping silent from above Sasuke. '_His fingers... what was he doing...? Right when he twitched his fingers, the Uzumaki tripped. What was that...? I need to research them.'_

* * *

"Let go of me.." Konohamaru croaked as Kankuro merely lifted him higher.

"Hey you fat pig..! Let go of him or I'll make you pay..!"

"Humph. You're annoying." the teen finally replied. "Basically I hate midgets. Especially younger ones that are rude... makes me want to kill them."

"W-Wha..?" Naruto gaped.

The blonde merely looked away, "Oh well. I'm not involved."

"Well after this one, I'll take care of you." He said swinging his fist.

**_CRACK..!_**

"What are you bastards doing in our village..?"

* * *

_'Oh..? So the Uchiha does have a backbone. Surprising.' _Sakura thought as she watched the Uchiha toss the rock in his hand, his eyes narrowing as he found a potential challenger.

* * *

"Ah, another guy that pisses me off." the teen said as he gripped his hand, feeling the pain arch through his hand.

"Get lost..!" Sasuke said emotionlessly, his eyes staring the other boy down.

"Hey punk get down here..!" the Suna ninja said smirking, "I hate showoffs like you the most..!"

He pulled the bandaged object from behind his back and the blonde cried out alarmed, "You're going to use Karasu..?!"

* * *

Sakura continued to watch when her 'companion' up in the trees with her said in a dull but dark voice, "Kankuro. That is enough."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally sensed the person behind him. "Kankuro. That is enough. You are an embarrassment to our villlage."

"G-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered, a sweatdrop making it's way down his purple painted face.

Sasuke stared at Gaara, his eyes narrowing. '_Him... when did he..? That's Kakashi level sneakiness...'_

Meanwhile Gaara continued his sentence, not even giving Sasuke the time of day. "Losing control of yourself in a fight. Pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village..?"

"But Gaara..! They started it...!"

_**"Shut up or I'll kill you."**_

Kankuro was quick to tremble and he stammered, sweat pouring down his face. "O-Okay, I'm sorry Gaara...!"

The blonde was also quick to apoligize, her face paling. "I-I'm also really sorry okay Gaara..?"

"Hn. We're sorry to our behavior towards you." Gaara said, his face clear of any emotions.

Gaara quickly disappeared in sand and quickly appeared before the two Suna shinobi. "Looks like we got here early. Let's go."

"Wait."

Sasuke whipped around to see Sakura leaning in a branch above him, his face paling. Sakura smirked and she jumped, the chakra pumping her legs to land in front of Gaara. "As a Konoha ninja, I must request you show me your passports. Just because it is the Chunin Exams doesn't mean we can let foreign ninja walking around, especially ones that attacked the Hokage's grandson."

The girl smirked and showed her passport, a sneer painting her lips. "Here, see..?"

"Hn, very well." Sakura said, slightly peeved by their mere presence.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of her and asked, "Hey you. What's your name..?"

Gaara shifted slightly and stared at Sasuke and merely said, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"I have no interest in you. My interest is in the girl with golden eyes."

"You mean Sakura..?!" Sasuke snarled.

"Hn. Let's go Kankuro, Temari."

They disappeared in a flash and left Team Seven angry, interested, and annoyed.

* * *

In a treetop a ninja group watched the group, their headbands revealing they were from Sound. "Well nothing serious but keep an eye on the pink-haired one,the Uchiha, and the one from Sand."

"Of course."

* * *

**_"It's starting."_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello it has been a long time since I have updated. I am now putting most of these stories for adoption. These stories include: Making of a Legend, Shedding Scales and Blooming Flowers, Love Me Hate Me Just Don't Leave Me, I Spy, Hebi no Musume and Will of Fire. Please contact me privately if you want to adopt a story. Also if you wish for the stories to not be deleted, please review or privately contact me. Thank you. Also this account is not going to be deleted or remain obsolete. I will be continuing some of my stories, just better written.


End file.
